


Hearts and Diamonds

by Fandomstuck_Is_Life



Category: APH - Fandom, Doctor Who, Dw - Fandom, Fandombound, Fandoms, Fandomstuck - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Homestuck, Hs - Fandom, SPN, Sh - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Fandombound - Freeform, Fandomstuck, Hetalia: Axis Powers Fandom - Freeform, Homestuck Fandom - Freeform, M/M, Quadrant Vacillation, Supernatural Fandom - Freeform, doctor who fandom - Freeform, fandoms - Freeform, sherlock fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomstuck_Is_Life/pseuds/Fandomstuck_Is_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>l1ll14n-h0nd4-w1nch3st3r asked for "Superwholock setting up <3 Hetastuck", so have some fun with Tumblr's Big Five and their adventures with quadrant vacillation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts and Diamonds

"Maru kaite chikyuu, maru kaite chikyuu, maru kaite chikyyu, boku Hetalia~"

There they were. The two unsuspecting personifications sitting side by side, their white and gray faces illuminated by the light of the singular brunette’s laptop screen. Hetalia had convinced his moirail to join him in a marathon of his show’s seasons and having already seen all the episodes of the first one, Homestuck was merrily singing along with him. The brunette’s warm chocolate brown eyes shone with delight at hearing the troll partake in the song in what could only be taken as a further sign of their camaraderie. At times the two fandoms were nearly fused together, resilient against all odds set before them while braving all opposition hand in hand. Superwholock can attest to this, being that the start of their allegiance had commenced once the two former rivals became “Hiatus Moirails” in 2013. Both fandoms had sworn to be allies and to protect each other, Hetalia being the one who would always come to the aid of the webcomic fandom for Post-Update feelings jam sessions while Homestuck in part would never hesitate to host movie marathons or cuddle in piles with the anime one when anything sad or angsty happened in his show, RPGs, fanfics or fanart.

Overall, it was an entirely undeniable, irrefutable fact that the two fandoms adored one another. What wasn’t an undeniable and irrefutable fact are their claims of feeling strictly pale for each other.

Sherlock was the one who had come to this conclusion first, being the most articulate one in their group with experience in deciphering codes and cracking cases. It was under his scrutiny that the true nature of their so-called moiraillegiance was taken into deeper account before being clarified in exact detail to the other two members of the Trio. Supernatural had been the one most effected by this revelation, but surprisingly was all in agreement with Doctor Who’s suggestion to bring the two together at the earliest possible moment after devising a clever yet simple plan. After a few arguments over arrangement details, the three fell into a singular resolve and moved out to set their plan in motion.

Doctor Who slipped out of the room first and casually made his way over to the anime fandom who was still seated on the couch while waiting for his moirail to return with several blankets and pillows that he promised to retrieve. The brunette was humming softly, flipping through a manga while contemplating whether or not to take this opportunity to cook some more pasta when the time and space show fandom sat down beside him. “‘Ello there!” The taller brunette greeted him amiably, glancing at his laptop screen which was open on a tab of the MSPaint Adventures website. Apparently they had switched to reading Homestuck’s webcomic. “Buon giorno Doctor Who!” Hetalia beamed and gave him a friendly wave which was merrily returned. “What are you doing this fine day?”

"Homestuck and I are having a paledate session right now, we’re going to make a pile and cuddle while we talk about things and maybe watch a movie or two!"

"I see, how fantastic! Say Hetalia, do be honest with me. How do you really feel towards our dear gray friend?"

"Vee, Homestuck? He’s the best ally in the world~"

The anime fandom’s eyes shone before widening almost at once. “Ah, you’re a really good ally too! And so is Sherlock and Supernatural!!” His face flushed as he waved his hands in front of him. “All four of you are my very best friends! Homestuck and I happen to closer though, so-“

"It’s alright, we understand! The two of you are also very good friends of ours!"

Doctor Who beamed. “However, you and Homestuck do indeed share what Super would most likely call a “profound bond” with each other, yet it also does not seem to be entirely platonic. Do you agree?” The anime fandom blinked, looking a bit confused.

"Ano ne… Hai?"

"… What?"

Doctor Who’s expression didn’t change. “I’m afraid I do not quite understand-“

"Ah, he’s back!"

The shorter brunette sprung up at once upon the return of his moirail, nearly knocking Doctor Who over in the process in his haste to reach the troll. “Okaeri~” Hetalia glomped the surprised webcomic fandom who simply grinned while trying not to drop the folded blankets and pillows balancing in his arms. “Hey Heta, do you mind helping me set everything up?”

"Si~"

The troll dropped the bundle onto the couch and noticed the time and space show fandom standing there, simply smiling at them while straightening his fez. “Oh, hey Doc! Want to help us out?” Homestuck grabbed one end of a blanket while Hetalia moved onto the other, and together they had it straightened and draped it over the couch. “Actually, I do believe I was due for a quick spin on the TARDIS right about now! If you fellows wouldn’t mind me, I ought to-” Doctor Who started to edge away but Hetalia cut him off. “Matte kurasai, Dare Sensei! It’ll be more fun with the three of us!” Homestuck nodded in agreement. “Yeah, why not stay for a bit?”

"Really now, I best be goi-"

"Onegaishimasu?"

Hetalia clung onto the time and space show fandom’s arm and looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Ah… I suppose I can stay awhile.” Doctor Who eventually gave in with a semi-reluctant smile. “Sugoi! Ja, iku zo~”

A few minutes later, both Sherlock and Supernatural pushed open the door to see their fellow show fandom being buried in a plethora of different colored blankets, laughing as he was engaged in a pillow fight with the two comic ones. Supernatural only facepalmed while the BBC show fandom left with a soft murmur of “This is not my division”, leaving the CW one to watch his moirail with exasperation as he managed to send an apologetic smile in his direction before disappearing from sight beneath a ton of pillows.

Needless to say, neither of the Trio were successful in getting the two moirails to confess that day.

Days until Homestuck and Hetalia become matesprits: 3

Translations  
~~~~~~~~~~

Maru kaite chikyuu… Boku Hetalia= Draw a circle (3x)… I am Hetalia.

Buon giorno= Good morning

Ano ne… Hai?= Um… Yes?

Okaeri~= Welcome back~

Si~= Yes~

Matte kurasai, Dare Sensei!= Please wait, Doctor Who!

Onegaishimasu?= Please?/I’m begging you? (Can be taken either way, it’s stronger than “onegai” which is a regular “please”.)

Sugoi! Ja, iku zo~= Awesome! Well, let’s go~


End file.
